<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Naked When I Get Home by HeartEyesTurner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134542">Be Naked When I Get Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner'>HeartEyesTurner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is about Alex sending you a text when he’s on his way home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Naked When I Get Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>

</p><p>He’s on his way back to the states, and you tell him to text you when he lands. In the meantime, while his phone is off and he’s snoozing in an airplane seat, you sent him a series of dirty texts. Messages to pique his imagination. When he turned his phone on, he was greeted at the gate with your eloquent verbosity about every little thing you wanted to do to his body. He’s at baggage claim and still scrolling, his dark eyes lighting and smiling silently to himself. The first text he replies to you with, after hours of anticipation says: “Be naked when I get home.” You read it a few times, check the clock. </p><p>“One hour,” glitters the following message.</p><p>Instantly you broke out in a sweat; an hour? You realized how little time that leaves you to pamper, to clean, to spritz. Not to mention the thousands of questions billowing from your mind: Where will he want to go? How should I stand? Should I be wearing heels? Does he want me at the door? The bedroom? Each millisecond ticked loudly in your eardrums as you brushed out your hair, painted pretty lip balm to your lips, splashed his favorite perfume at the nape of your neck and the other places you wanted him to explore. </p><p>You haven’t seen him in two weeks, and your lips ached with his absence. You needed those warm hands on you again, and the thought of his body up against yours sent a chill through you as you stood there. (The pillow didn’t smell as strongly of his shampoo and musky scent as it had when he left, and you would be lying to yourself if you didn’t admit that broke your heart.) Your stomach twisted in delicious knots, excited and yearning for him like he wasn’t going to walk through the door in less than thirty-five minutes. <em>Thirty-five. </em></p><p>Your complexion has flushed with his wanton messages, complimenting your rosy cheeks and hot chest. You stared hard at yourself in the mirror, laughing, fluffing out your curls, posing for yourself in a seductive, apprehensive state of… apprehension. You shuffle back out into the living room, the middle of your home together, and pause. All the possible locations he could take you seem… endless. Snapshot images flash through your mind, of the things you’ve done before: backwards, forwards, over the sofa. Of the ways he’s made you feel, how he’s made you feel it. But you suddenly realize you don’t want to recreate those memories, just make new ones. </p><p>“Ten minutes, baby.”</p><p>His texts vibrated at you from across the coffee table. <em>Shit</em>. He was right around the corner and you still didn’t have a plan…</p><p>The last ten minutes were a frenzy of you shuffling, pacing, placing a robe on only to take it off. Then suddenly as if you blinked and time passed, you heard his keys fidgeting with the lock. The nerves that have been buzzing inside of you for hours were suffocated by the intensity of your excitement to see him, <em>finally</em>, and you leapt up off of the sofa. When he finally opened the door, you were mid step, and instead of stopping to let him in, you sprinted towards him, “Alex!”</p><p>When you saw him, somehow you managed to fall in love all over again. His skin was sun kissed, as if he’d been vacationing and not traveling for business. His hair was slicked back, slightly disheveled, and a crisp, half unbuttoned, white shirt was tucked into black denim. He took one look at you, and even through his sunglasses you could see the surprise in his eyes. His face lit up as he gazed back at you, briefly, before you pressed your mouths together in a reckless abandon. He laughed when your arms snaked around his neck, your lips on his before he even had the chance to say hello.</p><p>You sighed into his mouth; he tasted cool and bitter like he’d had a few cocktails on the flight. Like gin and tonics, with a little too much lime. He smelled like pine needles, hotel soap, and new car; definitely the gin and definitely the town car that dropped him off. He was effortless and put together. As if he hadn’t just flown halfway across the world and was somehow back to you, in one piece, with you curled into his arms like a cat.</p><p>“Mmm,” Alex chucked when you wouldn’t let him up for air. “I missed you, too.”</p><p>You smiled against his lips, kissing every soft corner, feeling the patches of stubble from a day of not shaving.</p><p>“Isn’t this what you asked for? Me naked and waiting?”</p><p>“Yes babeh, but I didn’t think yeh’d actually do it,” he teased, his rough fingers pressing into your lower back, rubbing with his thumb.</p><p>“I almost didn’t,” you admitted, biting his bottom lip and tugging before you let him go to give him some air.</p><p>He took your hands from his neck and entwined his fingers with yours. “I’m glad you didn’t punk out.” He grinned and held you at arm’s length. “For fucks sake, love, it’s been too long. Let me get a good look at yeh.”</p><p>You giggled as he spun you around, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you back against him. Your bottom was pressed against his crotch now and the cool metal buckle of his belt made you shiver. He brushed your hair aside with gentle, careful fingers and pressed his soft lips to your neck. He kissed you slow, and you found yourself leaning your head back against him and rocking you both slightly as he explored.</p><p>“I think I’ll have yeh reyt now…” He murmured, his other hand sliding up to cup your breast.</p><p>“Right here?” you repeated, trying to curb the excitement in your voice. <em>A new place.</em></p><p>“Reyt ‘ere. In this hallway. Against the wall. Whaddya say to that?” He drawled, his teeth nibbling at your shoulder, his fingers squeezing your breast now, teasing your nipple until it stood erect.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>…” You breathe. You hate him; your stupid boyfriend has yet again reduced you to muttering one-word phrases in the wake of whatever incredibly sexy thing he’d just said. </p><p>He detached his fingers from yours and ghosted them across your stomach and your abdomen. “What was that, baby? Couldn’t hear yeh…”</p><p>“Yes,” you chirped a little louder, still unable to form a true sentence.</p><p>“To what?” You could feel him making those words against your skin. You groaned.</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> He was going to make you work for it? Fine.</p><p>“Yes, to you taking me in this hallway, yes to you fucking me against that wall,” you rasped. </p><p>He was distracting you on purpose. The tips of his sandpaper fingers danced across your lower hip, lower and lower they crept until they were tracing along your freshly trimmed bikini line and catching in the coarse hair. Instead of arching into his touch, you angled your hips back, pressing your ass against his erection, still tightly concealed within those favorite jeans of his. </p><p> He bit your neck in response, pressing his hand flat against you and holding you down against him. He angled his hips forward, rubbing up against you.</p><p>“I’m wet for you,” you whispered, wanting him to know how badly you needed him.</p><p>Taking his hand in yours, you guided him to the damp heat between your legs. Your fingers went over his as you slid through your folds and press against your throbbing clit. You moaned in delight at his touch; so much rougher, more satisfying than yours when you’re alone. </p><p>“Ooh… I missed this so fuckin’ much,” Alex growled, his breath hot on your neck. He dipped his middle finger lower, circling your entrance before slipping in just a bit to tease you.</p><p>You sighed in relief, pushing your hips forward in hopes he’d know you needed him deeper. “Don’t tease me,” you begged, an incredulous laugh escaping you.</p><p>“Thought I’d take me time a bit… Get yeh readeh…” He thrust his finger inside you, curling it and forcing you back against him roughly. “But yeh’d rather get straight to it then, yeah?”</p><p>“Fuck me now, love me later,” you gasped as his finger wiggled. He chuckled darkly and you could feel it as it rumbled through his chest.</p><p>He pumped his finger a few more times and with one last brush of satisfaction against your clit, he slipped his hand free. Before he could do anything, you grabbed his and shimmied to face him; slowly you wrapped your lips around his finger. His stare was blazing, intense and a bit cocky as he arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips. You sucked it into your mouth, your tongue mimicking the movements he had made. You reached down with your other hand and palmed at his cock, hard and thick and hot as it strained against his denim.</p><p>“A preview,” you simpered. He lifted your chin and covered your lips in a bruising kiss, the taste of your arousal still lingering.</p><p>“Mmm,” he moaned, “I love the taste of yeh, darlin’.”</p><p>You whimpered, knees buckling. You took him by the belt loop and pulled him to the wall, smiling, you swung your hips seductively as you tip toed over. He was behind you in seconds with his hands at your waist before delivering a quick slap to your ass. He picked your wrists up gently to stretch your arms out and over your head. With your back against his chest, you could feel his heart thudding.</p><p>“Just like this…” he murmured, running his fingertips down your arms and over your shoulders.</p><p>He crept down your back until he reached your hips again, his index finger tracing your curves. He followed his invented path down to the outline of your ass, and playfully he lifted it, letting it drop. He always liked the way it bounced just enough, and even though you can’t see it, you knew he was grinning. He was quiet and fastidious, deliberate. He missed you just as much, and you could feel that in the way he was memorizing the parts of you he was worried he’d make muddy in his mind. He wanted to play rough but he missed the feel of your body around him in a way that made him want to take his time.</p><p>“Yeh’re perfect…” he whispered and pressed his lips to the space between your shoulder blades.</p><p>And then you heard it, the sound of his buckle coming undone and the raw slide of the leather through the loop.</p><p>“Oh god, I can’t wait…” you admitted, forehead pressed against the wall, your fingers struggling to find purchase, but there was nothing to grip.</p><p>“Patience, babeh…” he said gruffly and you felt a whoosh of air as his shirt floated to the floor. His jeans and boots still on with no foreseeable plans to remove them.</p><p>“You’re staying dressed?” You blurted, a shrill waver of excitement in your voice.</p><p>He giggled again, because he knows what turns you on, what makes you tick. “It’s yehr favorite.”</p><p>You found yourself grinning so hard your cheeks were sore. It <em>is </em>your favorite; when he needs you so badly he can’t bother taking off the rest of his clothes. Alex pressed his chest against your back and his lips whispered kisses across your sun kissed shoulder blades. You felt his nose dragging along you, breathing you in, the smell of your perfume intoxicating him.</p><p>“Yeh readeh for meh?” He growled against your ear, his breath heavy.</p><p>Maybe it was easier to say with such nonchalance when you weren’t looking in his eyes, but the words tumbled from your lips before you had a chance to think twice. “Why don’t you put your cock in me and find out?”</p><p>Alex sucked in a sharp breath. You made your boyfriend gasp. Biting your lip, you stifle your laughter, silently applauding yourself.</p><p>You heard him unzip his fly slowly, one of his hands coming to rest on the wall beside your head. You glanced at his tattoo, at the veins running down his arm. You pressed your lips to him, missing the feel of his mouth on yours, when he grumbled darkly, “Say it again.”</p><p>You kept dusting little kisses, unable to see him, but still able to feel his movements behind you. He was stroking himself slowly, his hand brushing against your ass with each pass.</p><p>You spoke slower, letting your tongue caress each word, far more seductive than the last time. “I said, why don’t you put your cock in me and find out?”</p><p>He groaned low in his throat, sliding his cock between the cheeks of your ass, rubbing himself up and down. You purred, arching your back more, desperate for him to be inside you.</p><p>“Keep yehr legs together.” Alex said gruffly, his fingers sliding down to your pussy to feel how soaked you were. “So wet…” he whispered, spreading you open to push the head of his cock inside you. He groaned again, “… so fucking tight…” he stilled, dropping his head to your shoulder, slowly inching his way deeper.</p><p>“Yes…” you hissed, his hand covering yours on the wall. It hadn’t been that long since he’d last fucked you, but you needed him. You spent too many nights wishing for the warmth of him, the feel of his lips against your forehead after the come down, his body and yours tangled up sweaty and out of breath. He fit perfectly, filling you up. You squeezed around him, hot and thick and throbbing.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I missed you.” You sighed and he squeezed your wrist lightly, his other hand at your hip as he pulled out and slid back in again.</p><p>“I missed yeh too, babeh…” he whispers, his fingertips sliding around from your hip to your stomach. He pressed his palm flat to your abdomen, applying pressure at the exact same moment he chose to thrust into you harder, the delightful combination creating a dizzying effect.</p><p>You began to moan, but he did something with his hips that made his cock hit you deep, and it stole the sound right from your mouth. Your eyes rolled back into your head before fluttering closed completely, your cheek pressed against the cool wood-paneled wall.</p><p>“You like that don’t yeh…” He growled proudly, imitating the same motion again and again. He pulled almost all the way out, waiting just a moment, sinking low and angling his hips to drive back into you at full force. “… I can tell babeh… can’t hardly speak…”</p><p>Your whimper is laced with your laughter, smiling like a fool as you bit down hard on your bottom lip. With your eyes closed you can focus on every movement, every detail; the coarseness of his fingertips on your stomach, the way the muscles in his arms press and strain against yours. His palms were slick with sweat and his lips were wet, languid as they fixated on the soft skin of your back. They pressed to the nape of your neck in exploration, his nose brushing against your hair. He breathed deep, inhaling the scent of you. The house was quiet and still, with his grunts and sighs echoing though the hallway; this only excited you more, turning you on.</p><p>He pumped into you deep, his movements slow and hard and you cry out, “Right there… you just fucking… fuck baby, you always know…”</p><p>Alex’s hand slid to your middle, stopping briefly across your chest to squeeze your breasts, the pair of them pushed up and together by his arm. You let out a strangled moan when his fingertips found your neck, and his hand held you there, thumb loosely tracing a pattern. Your skin illuminated under his touch and you turned your head, desperate for his mouth. He saw what you were up to and he smirked, twisting his body leaning in to lick at your lips before crushing them in another tender kiss. You gasped into his mouth when his hips slapped against your ass as he continued to fuck you, his cock so deep you were seeing stars.</p><p>“I love yeh so much…” He ghosted into your mouth, groaning when you squeezed around him again, the pressure in your belly making you feel dizzy and thirsty for relief. “Love fuckin’ yeh… yeh’re always so tight for meh babeh…”</p><p>“Alex…” You whimpered helplessly, completely destroyed by his dirty words. He was never this vocal, only rarely, and you hoped he’d never stop.</p><p> “Hear that, love?” He murmured, burying himself inside you over and over again. “Listen to meh fuckin’ yeh… yeh’re so wet… you like meh fuckin’ yeh from behind…yeh’re gaggin’ for it…”</p><p>Something between a squeak and a gasp escaped your lips; all of the sounds leaving your mouth were mostly incoherent. This is what he’d reduced you to; a quivering, shaking mess of a woman, desperate as you were to hold your own.</p><p> “Keep yehr legs together…” He demanded with a huff, his other hand slipping to your shoulder, gripping. “Tighter…”</p><p>And you tried, but your legs were shaking, your knees buckling at your impending orgasm shimmering just behind your reach. “Need your fingers on… me…”</p><p>“Where?” He murmured darkly, biting at your chin with little nips. He was relentless, grinding against you with no signs of stopping. You could feel him pulsing and throbbing deep inside you, and that would’ve been enough, but…</p><p>“Mmm… my clit…” You purred with a wanton sigh when his fingers dipped between your folds again so swiftly, as if he already knew what you were craving, what you desired from him. He was a genius. A mastermind. His ability to know you inside and out was the ultimate turn-on, that he was enough of a romantic to give you everything you needed.</p><p>“Put yehr ‘ands up… keep ‘em there…” He growled, thrusting into you roughly, his fingers circling your clit in a deliciously feverish pattern. “Fuck… babeh… not much longer…”</p><p>You pressed your palms flat against the wall, grinding back against him, your hips shaking with your own approaching orgasm. You were in a daze, dizzy with lust as his hand slid back to your neck, squeezing and drawing a gasp from your lips. With his sweaty chest pressed to your back, he curved against you, his weight pushing you flat against the wall. His cock twitched inside you, his hips jerking, nearly there.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum in that beautiful fucking cunt of yehrs…” Alex moaned against your ear, encouraging you to ride his hand as he stroked your clit.</p><p>“Fuck! Alex… <em>yes!</em>” You exclaimed, your voice strained with his hand around your neck. “… cum deep inside me baby, I wanna feel it… fuck me so good…”</p><p>Alex grunted, widening his stance and diving in deep. Your head fell back now, your body bowing in an almost unnatural position. Back curved, ass pressed tight against his pelvis as he continued to fuck you harder and deeper. He licked his lips, pressing them to your cheek and turning your head to kiss him. He stole your breath as he slowed his pace with rough thrusts that jerked your body forward, filling you to the hilt. It excited you, this aggressive Alex, and you worked your hips, rotating them, feeling every inch of him slide in and out of you. You squeezed around him, coaxing him, begging him to cum for you.</p><p>“Jus’ like that…” He moaned, and with a flick of his fingers, he sent you spiraling, your body shaking, time standing still as the shock waves rippled through you. You screamed his name followed by a string of obscenities, the head of his cock still pounding into you so hard.</p><p>He cursed, his accent so much thicker in the heat of the moment, growling your name as he exploded inside you. He came hard and fast, your body liquid as he slumped against you. He sunk his teeth into your shoulder, biting you as he breathed heavily, his chest heaving against your back. “Ah, fuck…” Alex’s voice was deep, gravelly as he came down. “I fuckin’ missed yehr cunt, love…”</p><p>You squirmed, whimpering whenever he used that word. There was just something about the way he drawled it out, his accent so sexy and distracted by his lust.</p><p>“Fuck I wanna cum again…” You sighed, staring down at the tops of your bare feet, his shiny black boots on either side of them. It was a good image. A nice reminder that he was still half-dressed. Still inside you.</p><p>“Yeah?” He murmured deeply, kissing across your shoulder and up your neck to your ear. “Want meh to make yeh cum again, babeh?”</p><p>“Mmm… please…” You moaned at the rush of warmth from his cum as he slid his cock from inside you. It ran down the inside of your thigh and you purred with laughter. “Holy fucking shit… that’s a lot…”</p><p>Alex chuckled deeply, turning you around to face him. “Couldn’t ‘elp it… been away from yeh too long.” He grinned, “Me ‘and doesn’t quite feel as good as you do, love.”</p><p>Your eyelashes fluttered against your cheeks, your face hot, sweat beading at your temples. “I should hope not.”</p><p>He smirked, covering your mouth with deep, languid kisses, his lips soft and wet as his tongue flicked against yours, teasing you. “I’m not quite… erm… readeh again… yet…” His eyes twinkled with mischief; swirling pools of auburn with little flecks of green. “… but I can get yeh off in other ways…”</p><p>Your mouth hung open as he brought his hand to his lips, his tongue slipping between his index and middle fingers. Your hips jerked, abdomen heavy with the desire that burned for him. He made his fingers nice and wet, even though it wasn’t really necessary given your current state of arousal, and slipped them back inside you.</p><p>“<em>Ohh…</em>” You sighed as they slid inside you, quivering when you felt the joints of his fingers pass your entrance until his knuckles were snug against your pussy. He pumped them in and out slowly, making sure you felt every bit of him. You did. It was an overwhelming sensation; you were still swollen, still aching from the way he’d fucked you.</p><p>“Does it feel good, love?” He asked you softly, watching the expressions in your face, his eyes half-lidded and dreamy as he admired you. Your body hummed against his, and his nose brushed against yours so your lips touched as you spoke. You were sure he could hear the thudding of your heart, wedged somewhere in your throat as he spoke and panted into your mouth. His affection for you poured out of him and you felt it overwhelm you with each rhythmic press of his hand.</p><p>“<em>So good</em>,” You breathed, and he kissed you once more before dropping to his knees. He stroked the inside of your thigh and behind your knee before lifting your leg over his shoulder. He left a trail of wet kisses all inside your leg, licking and sucking as he went. “… mmm, <em>oh fuck,</em> baby…”</p><p>His fingers slid out of you and he spread your wetness all over your pussy, his thumb stroking your clit every few seconds. “Been dreamin’ ‘bout this…” He murmured, inching closer as he pressed his lips to you in an open-mouthed kiss.</p><p>He hummed, his tongue swirling and flicking as he tasted the two of you laced together on his mouth. You placed your hand on his head gently, pushing him forward before tugging at his hair. He eagerly lapped at you, his fingers curling inside you stroking that special little bit of you that always made you come undone. His tongue was persistent, his mouth hot as he licked at you hungrily, sloppy and messy, and with abandon. Long strokes mixed with quick flicks, and sucking your clit in between his teeth.</p><p>“Yeh taste fuckin’ delicious,” He moaned against you, “want yeh teh cum all over me tongue…”</p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em> Alex…” you breathed, your legs shaking. He glanced up at you, his eyes nearly black, endless and dark with lust. He raised his eyebrow, pushing into you deeper, his nose against your clit as his tongue took over for his fingers. You whined, rolling your hips and riding his face.</p><p>“Yes, babeh?” He moaned into you and your body shook, the muscles in your stomach tight, your legs quaking. Pressing your shoulders into the wall, you lifted your hips, and thrust his mouth harder into you.</p><p>“<em>Oh,</em> your tongue… fuck… fuck… lick me… harder…” He covered your clit with his mouth again, fingers back inside you, his other hand wrapped around your thigh, squeezing tight. He held you to him, sitting up on his knees now, eager, urgent to make you cum. He roughly pulled away with a loud slurping sound and you choked out, “Please… don’t stop.”</p><p>“C’mon love…” He husked thickly, the devil in his eyes as his fingers wiggled inside you, stroking your soaking wet walls.</p><p>“Mouth… put your fucking mouth back on me…” You hissed through clenched teeth, winding your fingers tighter in his hair. Alex growled, burying his face between your legs again, his tongue delving deep.</p><p>You shook, your body convulsing as white lights and bright stars flashed beneath your eyelids. Your lip quivered and you bit down hard, hips rising as Alex lifted you so your toes barely touching the wood floor. He growled hungrily, his tongue wide and flat as it licked up every delicious ounce of you. You tried to force his face away, body too sensitive to handle his heat, but he wouldn’t let you. He couldn’t stop, and he wanted to watch you, needed more of you falling apart for him. Plus, he knew that if he kept kissing you slow and lazy, warm and hot and pressing the tip of his tongue hard against your clit that you’d cum again, and he wanted it. The flames in your belly were flickering in hot liquid swirls as he kissed you over and over again, open mouthed and greedy.</p><p>Light-headed and sticky with sweat, you writhed against him. “<em>Alex</em>,” a defeated squeak escaped you, “baby I’m gonna…” You whimpered, a strangled sound leaving you as he made you cum again, your pussy clenching around his tongue. There were no words as you lost control for the third time that afternoon, spiraling, your body humming from the buzz of his touch. His energy was electric; all he wanted was to worship you the way you did him. You felt that adoration as he kissed you between your legs, and you slipped, sliding down the wall as he released you. With your leg still draped over his shoulder he covered you in kisses; up and down your thighs, and across your belly with whispers of how much he loved you, how good you felt, how he missed the taste of you.</p><p>“I love the way yeh sound when yeh cum for meh…” He murmured, absentmindedly stroking the bone of your hip. He pressed his lips in one last kiss against your clit and let your leg down, chuckling as you sunk down to the ground, your legs too shaky to support you any longer. “Y’alreyt?” He teased, stretching out beside you as collapsed on the floor. He wiped his face a few times on the back of his hand, swallowing hard, your juices lingering on his taste buds.</p><p>You held your finger up to silence him for just a moment while you pulled yourself together and he laughed again, kissing your forehead and lazily stroking your stomach. He dusted you with more kisses wherever he could reach, the tops of your shoulders, your arms.</p><p>“Fuck.” You finally breathed, giggling contently, covering your face with your hand in disbelief.</p><p>“Yeh’re so pretteh, babeh, with yehr skin all flushed… Dewy…” He laughed, his fingertips brushing the sides your breast, his thumb across your nipple.</p><p>“Sweating… I’m… <em>Fuck. </em>You destroyed me. Just leave me here. Can’t move. I’m dead.”</p><p>You giggled when he tried to cover your lips and cheeks with kisses, twining his fingers in yours and holding them above your head. He released them and drifted the back of his fingertips down the inside length of your arm to your waist where he hugged you tight.</p><p>“Missed yeh…” He whispered, resting his head against your chest.</p><p>You smiled softly, combing back his hair, your fingers raking through it. You did this for a beat before you felt the goosebumps ghost your flesh. You shivered, realizing you were stark naked against the hardwood floor. As if reading your mind, Alex slid out of your hold without a word.</p><p>He took two long crawls back to the white dress shirt he had tossed behind him. He fluffed it open and gently put your arms inside, one after the other. He tilted his head in observation when he was done, looking at you in a way that made you glow. Despite your unkempt hair, smudged makeup, and your lips blushed pink and swollen, you felt like time stopped when he looked at you this way.</p><p>“Me beautiful girl,” he traced the outline of your jaw in a light circle, thumb caressing. He smiled at the way your cheek turned warm under his touch, blushing.</p><p>Biting your lip, you smiled, inching closer to him on your knees until your noses touched. “I missed you more.” You kissed him slow, feathering your lips against his tenderly and pressing your hand to his still slick abdomen.</p><p>“Let’s get washed, yeah?” he murmured against your hair, kissing the top of your head.</p><p>“Mmm,” your eyes were closed, head now resting on his chest, arms wrapped tight around him. “Let me stay here for one minute.”</p><p>He could never say no to you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can also <a href="https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/">find me on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>